Special Place in My Heart
by NinjaReads
Summary: She's been told that the special someone would hold a special place in their hearts. Videl thought she found that special someone until she ripped out his heart. Unable to endure his broken heart, Gohan leaves Satan City to be away from the face of Videl in order to cause him less pain. Gohan returns 4 years later in order to attend a university on the outskirts of Satan City.
1. I Missing You

(A/N) Hey for all those who have been reading my Percy Jackson stories, I am sorry, but I don't think I will be working on them anytime soon. I have lost interest in writing them. If you want them, then feel free to take some ideas.

Anyways, I have re-watched my favourite anime (DRAGON BALL Z!:) and read some of the Dragon Ball Z stories. Upon readin some, I've came up with some ideas. So I decided to create my own little story. So here it is. Enjoy!

Clarifications:

Videl doesn't know about Gohan being Saiyaman and, but a somewhat-close-enough-truth about his past. She doesn't know how to fly and she doesn't know that Gohan beat Cell.

* * *

_**Part I  
Separate Lives**_

**Chapter I - Missing You**

It was friday night. The temperature was cool, and a fresh breeze coursed through Satan City. The stars barely shone due to the light pollution the city was causing. Throughout the years, the city has blossomed and there was now rarely any crime at all, making the city one of the most beautiful and peaceful city in the world. This is all thanks its hero who dedicated their lives for the sake of the people.

Somewhere along the streets of Satan City, walked that very same raven-haired woman was walking alongside her most wonderful boyfriend in the whole world. Hand-in-hand, together they walked the long cold pavement, on their way to a fancy new restaurant for, their what could be billionth, date.

"So, Videl, how was your summer?" Videl's boyfriend asked.

Her boyfriend was tall and fairly muscular. His short, black hair was messy, but very attractive and unique. His eyes were as black as night, very similar to those of whom she knew.

_Not dark and mesmerising as- _One side of Videl thought.

_NO! SHUT UP!_ Videl's other side fought. That pretty much ended that little arguement.

Today, he wore a loose white dress shirt and some dark brown jeans. He used these baggy clothes to hide his toned body from other girls. He wanted this night to be special for his girlfriend after such a long time being apart. And so he hid his muscles.

"It was great!" Videl replied happily back. "I hung out with some old friends from high school which was great seeing them again!"

Tonight, Videl wore something different than her usual attire. Instead of her white t-shirt and black shorts, she had a blue jeans jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black and white cotton skirt. The skirt wasn't too short, revealing too much of her fine legs, nor were they too long. The skirts went about knee length and long enough so that the skirt would twirl nicely when spinning around. The only thing remained the same was her hair; it was in her usual pigtails.

"Oh really? Who did you see?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Well I saw the twins, Kiro and Kira, Nia and...OH! I saw Erasa!" Videl exclaimed. She let out a small chuckle as she saw her boyfriend's change of facial expression. "I see that you remember her."

"Damn right I remember! She made us walk around the mall for like 6 hours for prom!" The man shouted as he remember his hurting heels that one day. He shuddered at the thought. "If we ever see her again, please don't make me suffer!"

Videl laughed harder, then put on a smirk. "I don't know. I don't think you deserve being saved." She teased.

Her handsome man frowned at began to beg, "PLEASE VIDEL! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Videl raised an eyebrow and her smirk grew.

"Anything?" The man's face darkened. Upon seeing his face, Videl burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she did. "You should have seen your face!"

"Videeeeeel! That's not funny." The man frown and grunted.

"Awww. Is my wittle boy sad?" Videl mocked.

Her boyfriend decided to play along, "Yes mommy. You hurt my feewings." He pouted to put some extra effect. They both ended up laughing at their immaturity. The two walked in silence for a minute or so, until Videl finally broke the silence.

"It's a shame that you have to live so far. Otherwise we could have been spending so much time together and laugh alongside each other." She said, lowering her voice at the end.

"Well, today I am going to try and make this day as best as it could be. I promise you, this date will be the same as having gone out for twenty of them!" The boyfriend explained.

Videl laughed at his child-like personality, "It better be. Or you're gonna regret it!"

"Oh, but it will!" Her boyfriend said back. "By the way, did I mention how beautiful you look this fine evening?" He leaned down and kissed the side of her forehead.

Videl blushed madly, "N-no. But thanks for the compliment." The man smiled at her, making her blush even deeper.

_Damn him! I hate it when he does that. But still...he's not as good as-_ Videl's thoughts were interrupted by a voice abruptly saying...

"We're finally here!" the black-haired boy exclaimed as he let go of his girlfriend's.

They entered the new restaurant, which was named The Auditore's. The restaurant was founded by an Italian who went by the name of Rani Auditore. Obviously the place offered Italian food, but they also had so much more. Like Spanish dishes, Chinese dishes; you name it, they mostly likely have it.

The restaurant was indeed fancy and seemed extremely expensive. All the waiters and waitresses were dressed nicely; wearing a long-sleeved white dress shirt and black vest with matching black dress pants. People and couples sat in tables laughing and eating. Videl couldn't help but gaze at the amazingly unique restaurant from the entrance.

"Are you sure you want to eat here? It seems really expensive." Videl asked.

"Of course!" The muscular man replied. "Table for two please." He said to the waiter who was patiently waiting for the couple. The waiter lead them to their table and the young couple sat.

_Boy, this is gonna be a great night! _Videl thought.

**†≈Ω≈†**

The two people had finished their meal and decided to both go and take a walk in the park and catch up on more things. It was only 9:30 so they had lots of time.

"...so then Vegeta totally freaked when he found out that the gravity room was broken. He demanded that it got fixed right away. But all he got was a frying pan to the back of his head!" Videl explained as she finished it off by laughing.

"Wow! Vegeta really is something!" Her boyfriend laughed, while swiping a finger across his eye as if there were tears.

"Then he went out to train Trunks without Bulma's permission which ended up in a catastrophe." Videl continued. "Bulma yelled at him then banished him from the bedroom for a week!"

Mr. Boyfriend laughed even harder and said trying his best to complete the sentence, "It would...suck...to be...Vegeta...right...now!" Videl nodded in agreement as she finally calmed down.

"What about you? Got any cool stories to tell me?" Videl asked.

The guy rubbed the bottom of his chin as an act of thinking until he finally said, "Well my brother did finally move out and went to go live with his girlfriend in Takia." He started to smile as he started to remember the event clearly in his head. "My brother got everything he owned and needed and went to the airport. When he got to the airport, he was already late and rushed in to get to his plane on time.

"On his way, he practically knocked down everyone in his way while the security were chasing him. Luckily he made it into the plane just in time. He got on the plane and fell asleep." He laughed. "Then when he woke up, he got out and guess what?"

"What?" Videl asked.

"He went on the wrong plane!" He bursted out laughing, as did Videl, but continued on with the story. "He called our parents and told them his situation. He was stuck. In Haran. That's all the way on the other side of the country! He doesn't have enough money to get another ticket."

"So then what about his girfriend? Hina, was it?" Videl asked

"She knows, but she's totally pissed for him being so careless. She yelled at him through the phone, breaking his ear drums. So he says anyways." He replied. He looked at his watch and realized how late it was.

"Holy! I gotta get my sister! I'm sorry." The dark-haired man told her.

"It's ok." Videl replied.

He bent down and kissed her. They both closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other. They pulled each other closer, deepening the kiss. She forgot how it felt like when she kiss it him. It has been too long since the last time they did this. It was ecstatic!

"Good night, Videl."

"Good night," Videl paused as she kissed him one more kiss, "Ayako." (A/N thought it was Gohan didn't you?)

She watched him as he ran off and his figure fade into the darkness. She decided that it was time for her to go home too. Videl turned around and walked the other way in the direction of home. She couldn't help but think how much she missed him.

No not him.

As in Ayako.

No not him.

As she put more and more thought into it, she realized how little time she actually thought of Ayako. Sure she missed her boyfriend but not as much as she missed one of her best friends. She missed being open with him when she had no one else to talk to. When she had no one else to go to for advice. He was the one who had changed her first, but she let him get away.

_Why did you leave?_ Videl thought. She closed her eyes and remembered something her mother told her a long time

**Ω Flashback Ω**

_Videl was at school. Another kindergarden day has ended and the kids who were waiting for their parents were outside on the playground, playing and laughing. They were so carefree that it could make adults envious of their current emotions._

_Videl was playing with another boy her age. Even though her dad told her, 'Well I forbid you to be with any boy until I he can show me he can protect my precious little angel. Otherwise, deck him!' This boy was different._

_"Hey Videl, can I tell you something?" The boy asked._

_"Sure thing Alex."_

_"I'm going to be bye bye next week." The one named Alex said._

_"What? No! Don't leave!" Videl started to tear up._

_"I don't want to but I have to." Alex said beginning to cry as well. Their little moment was interrupted when a car horn honked. The two kids turned and saw Videl's mom waiting in the car._

_"Well that's my mom. Bye." Videl said as she hugged Alex._

_"Bye Videl." Alex hugged Videl back. Videl ran back to her car and hopped in. During the way home, Videl thought of something._

_"Mom, how do you know when you really like someone?" Videl asked her mother. "You know? The One? Like you always say."_

_"You'll know who that one person is when he holds a place in your heart. When you do find that person, hold on to him and never let him go. Because if you do, you may never find another one like him." Her mother had told her in a soothing voice. Videl was like a miniature version of her mother. She had her determination, her beautiful sea blue eyes, her long silky black hair and most of all, her big heart. But she was also like her father, with his strength, his courage and his pride._

_"But how will I know when if he's the one for me mommy?" Little Videl asked her mom. _

_Her mom pushed back some strands of hair behind her ear and replied quietly, "You'll feel something in your heart. Especially when he's gone from your life. When he's gone, you'll be very sad. But when you're with him, you'll feel very happy."_

_"Is that how you felt like when you were with daddy, mommy?" Videl snickered at her question._

_Her mom smiled at her and simply said, "Yes." Videl just smiled widely. "Promise me you'll remember what I said. I want you to grow up and be happy with the man you love.'_

_"Ok mommy. I will remember. But love is yucky!" Little Videl said smiling happily, as she started to think of Alex, while her mom only laughed at her child-like thoughts._

**† End Flashback †**

The memory caused a tear to roll down Videl's cheek. It's been over 18 years since her mother told her that. And it's been over 10 years since she passed away. She's lost so many people already, and the most recent one she lost was Gohan. But the disappearance of Gohan affected her more than anything.

After a long walk and a long time contemplating, she finally reached home. Her house is probably the largest in the city, next to the mayor's, but that's entirely because her father was the world champion the one who the ferocious monster known as Cell. Although it could sometimes be hard to believe that her own Dad beat Cell. Almost impossible. But she knew her dad was the strongest in the world. She strived to become just like him.

Videl sighed and entered her property. She opened the large, metal gates, which kept the unwanted out, and started walking up the paved driveway. She thought about her date today and thought about how she was so impatient earlier today for the date. Today was such a blessing! Hopefully Ayako would come again before school started.

_He better come! That date did not equal 20 of them._

Something caught Videl's eye as she approached the front steps. She turned to what attracted her attention. Videl saw an outline of a figure in the darkness just before it slipped her sight. Cautiously, she decided to investigate it. When she arrived at her destination, she couldn't see anyone anymore.

_Funny. Thought I saw someone. Guess my mind's playing tricks on me._ She thought. _The lack of crime fighting is getting to me._

The fighter within her told her, _No. Stay careful. You know what you saw._

Deciding to listen to the fighter and listened carefully. Her eyes were alert, and so was her body. Videl was in her fighting stance, just in case someone was truly there. A few moments of silence and her heart started to beat faster. She checked her surroundings until she heard the rustling of leaves.. She immediately turned to the source of the sound. Videl relaxed as she saw an silhouette of a bird.

"Stupid bird." Videl mumbled.

She walked back and opened the door to her house. When she entered, she kicked of her shoes and placed them neatly by the door. There in front of her, stood their butler.

"Ah, good evening Ms. Satan." The butler greeted. "Master Hercule was wondering when you would get home. Thankfully you arrived home safely. Had fun on your date?" The butler smiled teasingly.

"Oh please. Enough with the formalities. Videl is just fine." Videl ordered. "As a matter of fact, yes I did. I had a wonderful time. Thanks for asking, Jiro."

"As you wish, Ms...um..Videl." Jiro responded. "Your father is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thank you, Jiro. You are dismissed." Videl told him. Jiro bowed and left the area.

Her house was practically a mansion. As soon as you entered, you'd be greeted by the majestic stairs which were in the middle back of the room which separated in two different directions. The living room was on the first floor so she walked over there. She entered and there sat her father, Hercule Satan, on a couch watching some of his old martial arts tapes.

"HAHA! Yea! That's right! You can't win against the champ! BWAHAHAHA!" Hercule praised himself as he did ridiculous poses, worthy of the Ginyu force. Videl rolled her eyes at the sight of her father. She crossed her arms and shook her head. _He never changes._

"Dad? You wanted to see me?" Videl interrupted her dad's...umm...private time. Hercule looked to find her daughter standing there, arms crossed. He laughed nervously. _She didn't see that, did she?_

He cleared his throat and said, "Yes. I wanted to know how your date went."

"It was fine." Videl said emotionless. She never bothered to really talk to her dad about these things.

"If that punk ever happens to-" Hercule was interrupted by his only daughter.

"Dad! He's not like that!" Videl defended Ayako. Her father 'humphed'. Videl rolled her eyes and left the room. She went up the stairs and went through twists and turns around corners in her large house. Finally she reached her bed.

She changed into her pyjamas and plopped down in her soft and comfortable bed. She pulled her blanket over her and began to think again.

_Gohan_

It's been four long years since that day. The very day where Videl's life changed. For the better or for the worse, she hasn't decided for sure yet. She was heartbroken when Gohan left her so suddenly. She wished she hadn't cause him any harm. Her heart broke when she broke his. Why did she do it? even she's not sure.

**Ω Flashback Ω**

_A group of four went to party at one of their friend's house. In the group of four, there were Erasa, Sharpner, Videl and Gohan. The group were all inside Sharpner's hovercar and were on their way to the party._

_All of them dressed up in their casual clothes. Videl in her white t-shirt and black shorts with her hair in pigtails, Gohan in a baggy shirt and pants, his hair defying gravity, Sharpner in his tight shirts and Erasa with a low neck-line shirt. Probably hoping to seduce some guy at the party._

_Sharpner was at the driver's seat with Erasa at his side. Videl and Gohan were at the back, holding hands when their friends weren't looking, which was hardly the case! Gohan and Videl had been secretly together for two weeks now. They didn't want their friends to know, although they were already suspicious of the two._

_Erasa squealed, "AHHH! Can you believe it? We were invited to the hottest party of the year. Not to mention the hottest senior!"_

_Gohan closed his ears from the terrible shrieking, "Gahh! Could you keep it down a little Erasa?"_

_"Sorry, Gohan. Forgot you had sensitive ears." Erasa apologized._

_"It's alright."_

_"Man, this is gonna be the best party Kizaku's ever thrown!" Sharpner stated. "I'm gonna get so drunk today!" Gohan's face darkened at Sharpner's last statement. Videl noticed this and giggled. _

_'SHE NEVER GIGGLES!' thought Erasa. 'There has to be something going on those two.' Erasa glared at the couple. She's had the biggest suspicion of their secret relationship. Sharpner, being the oblivious guy he is, he doesn't notice anything at all!_

_"Don't worry, Gohan." Videl assured him. "You don't have to drink the alcohol. It's only for the idiots at the party." She smirked._

_"Hey!" Sharpner protested. They all laughed while an embarrassed blonde sat in the front. "I'm not that stupid!" _

_A few minutes later, the four finally reached their location. They all got out and walked to the door. Even from the street, they could hear the music being blasted at max volume. Erasa rang the doorbell excitedly, and jumped up and down in excitement and a little bit of nervousness. The door was answered shortly after. The door flung open and t__here stood the stunner himself, Kizaku. Erasa looked as if she was about to faint right there and then._

_"Sharpner, my man! Glad you could make it!" Kizaku tried shouting over the music. The two buddies did the manly one-hand hug._

_"Great to be here!" Sharpner responded with enthusiasm. "C'mon. Let's PARTY!" Videl rolled her eyes. Gohan was hesitant to go in, but Videl gave him a reassuring look. Now Erasa wasted no time and dashed into the house._

_As soon as Gohan entered the room, his ears started hurting. Luckily, his amazingly beautiful and thoughtful girlfriend had brought some ear muffs to help block out the loud music. The four friends split up and went to party by themselves. Although Gohan just went to the backyard hoping to be away from all the music...and alcohol. He got away from the music, but not the alcohol. Instead, there were smokers outside._

_'Dang. There's no place safe here.' he thought._

_Erasa went to flirt with a lot of boys and Sharpner did the same, except with girls. Although Sharpner had the bad end of luck, getting slapped a couple of times on the cheek. If you were there, you'd be able to see the red hand marks._

_Videl on the other hand, went to look around the house looking for something. For someone She checked the dance floor, the living room, the backyard, but couldn't find who she was looking for. After what seemed like hours, she finally found that person. Smiling, she ran up and jumped on him, giving him a big hug. _

_It was then when all things went wrong._

**† End Flashback †**

"Gohan, I miss you." Videl said as tears flowed down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She somehow made out before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

(A/N) Parts of that flashback has been left out so you guys will have to wait for further pieces of it. Well there you go! The first chapter is done. Hope you guys all liked it. Hopefully you guys put in some awesome reviews and put the story as favourite. Well hopefully till next time!


	2. I Run Into, Run Away

**I'm back! Here you are guys. Chapter number 2. If you guys are wondering, "What the hell are those parts?" well I'll tell you. I was thinking of having parts to this story. And it goes something like this:**

**P1 - Separate Lives**  
**P2 - The World Tournament**  
**P3 - University Life**  
**P4 - Special Place**

**I might change the parts' names, but should I ever continue this story for that long, that's how the different parts will look like. If I go all the way, I am expecting around 15 chapters at least.**

**Another thing, I forgot to mention last chapter, Videl has met the Briefs and the Sons. Anyways, let's go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This goes for the last chapter too.**

* * *

_**Part I  
Separate Lives**_

**Chapter II - Run Into, Run Away**

_Her dream shifted to a more peaceful one. Not like the nightmares she usually had._

_Or so she thought._

_In her dream, she was lying asleep in a vast, open meadow full of daisies and roses. The colours of the two flowers varied from pure white to hot pink to crimson red etc...you get the point. In simple words, there were a lot of colourful flowers. The scent that the flowers were giving off was beautiful and very strong. It could probably give you a headache. But they were still beautiful._

_The aroma traveled through the air and found its way into Videl's nose, awakening her from her slumber. Videl quickly opened her eyes and sat up, quickly scanning her surroundings. She calmed down after realizing that the most threatening around was the fact it was to peaceful. She never had peaceful dreams._

___Butterflies and birds flew gracefully in the air. The birds sang their songs and the melody was as peaceful as the environment. Nothing but the sound of the wind and the birds lovely tunes filled her dream._

_'Where am I?' Videl thought. 'Might as well enjoy it while I can.'_

_She got up, brushed off the dirt on her clothes and explored the make-belief world that her brain had created. She bent down and picked up one of the roses and felt the softness of its pink petals between her small fingers. She smelt its fragrance and held it close to her chest. Oh, how she's missed seeing these kind of flowers. Ever since her mom died, Videl has not seen a flower that could match the beauty of the one she was holding._

_Eventually, she let the flower down and continued to explore. Behind her, the rosy pink petals slowly transformed into a dark reddish colour, leaving only a small section its original colour._

_"I could stay here forever." Videl said as let herself fall into a flower bed of daisies and not the thorny roses._

_"Can you really?" A familiar voice echoed in the sky. "Stay in a place which forces you to remember the best and the worst times of your life?"_

_Suddenly her peaceful paradise started to disappear. Videl got on her knees and was observing the sudden change. All of her beautiful roses and daisies started to wilt - except a bunch that surrounded her - and was replaced by dahlia's and geraniums. The clear blue sky became a a darker shade of blue with orange, violet and red mixed into it. _

_A figure of another petite body appeared a few hundred metres away. Videl couldn't make out the face, but could tell that it was a girl. Then another figure appeared. This one was in slightly between Videl and what she thought was a girl, but was closer to the other girl. Videl could see that this new person had gravit-defying hair and had onyx black eyes. Only one person could have that kind of hair and eyes._

_"Gohan..." Videl whispered._

_Gohan gave a small chuckle, "Do you still plan to stay even if all of your dreams are plagued with me?" He said to her rather coldly. Videl couldn't move. Couldn't think. She attempted to say something but her dry lips wouldn't budge. _

_His chuckle now became a cold-hearted laugh. Then Videl could see the image of Gohan start to get further and further away. It was either she was moving backwards somehow, or he was moving away, getting closer to that other girl. That 'girl' was now flashing a smile as Gohan's back turned away from Videl. She could no longer see those captivating eyes._

_Videl reached out her hand, with tears flowing down her cheeks and yelled, "GOHAN!"_

**†≈Ω≈†**

"NO!" Videl yelled as she bolted straight up and woke up from her awful nightmare. She was sweating so much it seemed as if she had just had a tough workout. She clutched onto her heart as if it were being poked by a thousand needles. No, she wasn't having a heart attack, that much she knew. Videl looked to her right and looked at her alarm clock.

_Only 4:30?_

Videl wanted to go back to sleep, but her mind was changed when her stomach rumbled. Reluctantly, she got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, flossed and then unclothed herself as she was about to shower. Videl turned it to a colder temperature to get her up and running. During her refreshment time, Videl pondered on her recent nightmare.

_It's been 4 years and I still think of him. _Videl thought as the water from the shower head poured all over her. Droplets of water trickled down her hair, onto her face and continued down until it went down the drain.

_When will all these nightmares stop? _She sighed. _Why can't my dreams be like those filled with flowers and butterflies? I wish life was easy again when I didn't think of boys._

This thought process continued until she finished her shower. She got into some comfier clothes, like her usual get-up; black shorts and white t-shirt, and then looked at the clock. She was surprised to what time it was now.

_5:30? No way I could've stayed in there that long._

She shrugged off the thought and headed downstairs. As she was about to reach the living room, the phone went off. Slowly, she made her way to the nearest phone - which so happened to be just inside the living room beside the door - and answered it.

_Who's awake at 5:30?_

"Hello?" Videl said with a hoarse voice.

"Videl, that you?" Replied a certain girl in a high pitched voice.

Videl recognized the voice. _Great, she probably wants me to go out on a girl's day today._

"Hey, Erasa. What's up?" Videl asked her bubbly friend.

"Oh nothing much." Erasa responed. "Anywaaaays...LET'S GO ON A GIRLS DAY OUT!"

Instinctively, Videl's face and the phone repelled from each other, to protect her ears from being completely obliterated. _What did I tell_ _you?_

"But why? You know I hate shopping!" Videl protested.

"Oh please. It's not that bad." Erasa scoffed. "School's in two weeks! We need to get a fresh new wardrobe. We could always invite the boys."

Videl thought about it for a second and smirked widely. "Fine, but you have to invite Sharpner!"

"Already done, hehe." Her blond friend said happily. "He agreed to it. And what about Ayako?" She teased. Erasa could remember the constant complaints and whines of Videl's boyfriend the last time they all went shopping together.

"Oh I'll get him to come, don't worry." Videl started to chuckle. "So what time should we all meet?"

"I told Sharpner before lunch, so around 11 at the west side of the mall."

"Alright, see you there." Videl hung up the phone and kept herself entertained while she waited.

**†≈Ω≈†**

Videl and Ayako walked beside each other on the way to the Satan City Mall. They made their way through the massive parking lot and traveled to the west side of the mall, just like Erasa said. Videl felt quite happy today, as she tried pulling Ayako along faster. Ayako however, was a different case.

"I thought you said you wouldn't make me go shopping with that insane blond." Ayako complained.

Videl giggled, "Well, I changed my mind." The dark-haired boy pouted. "Oh c'mon, lighten up. You need to get out once in a while." Ayako grunted, and agreed.

As soon as Erasa saw her best friend walk around the corner, she squealed. She left Sharpner's side and ran to Videl, jumping on her and giving her a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" Erasa exclaimed. Ayako grunted silently, but didn't go unnoticed by Erasa. "Oh hush. You're such a wimp if you can't handle a couple hours of shopping."

Videl took that last statement pretty hard. Nobody calls you a wimp. Besides, it's SHOPPING for goodness sakes. Just because she couldn't stand it doesn't make her a wimp. If Erasa wasn't her best friend, she would've decked her then and there right to the moon. And have you seen Erasa go while shopping? If there were levels to how good, effective and technical you can shop, she'd be the master at it. Even with all that, she had to laugh at Ayako's irritated face.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there? Let's go already!" Surprised by who said this, Videl raised an eyebrow, laughing even harder.

"Sharpner, did I just hear that right? You wanna go and shop?" Videl was tearing up now along with the other two, while Sharpner just stood there while smoke was coming out of his ears in anger.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that! I just want hurry up." Sharpner clarified only to be laughed at more. Realization dawned on him, causing him to flail his arms frantically. "I don't mean it like that either!"

"Calm down bud. You're adding fuel to your own fire. Just be careful of what you say next time." Ayako finally said as he started to calm down himself.

Sharpner crossed his arms and gave them the shoulder as he let out, "Hmph!"

Now that that's all done and in the past, Videl was now looking forward to NOT suffer on what-may-be a long day.

**†≈Ω≈†**

"So the pink dress is a little to long and the shade is too dark, but this blue dress is the perfect length! But it has too many designs which just turns me off. And then this..." Erasa stopped her inspection for a slight moment as she saw another clothe that caught her professional eye. She grabbed it out from the rack and showed it to Videl.

Erasa raised up a short red dress. A little to short in Videl's opinion. It was a plain dress, with barely any designs. The neckline of the shirt was pretty low, enough to show some cleavage (which Videl noticed and did not like) and it was a slim fit. It would show all of her curves perfectly if worn, not to mention that the boys will probably start hunting her down. Especially Sharpner.

"How about this one?"

Videl just looked at her bestie dumbfounded. _How on earth can she talk about clothes so much? All of this details she is talking about is making my head spin. And this dress...ugh._

Not wanting to disappoint her friend, Videl answered, "Errr...it's fine I guess."

"Really?" Erasa said happily. Then her expression suddenly shifted. "But which one should I buy?" At this point, Videl sweat-dropped with her head slightly tilted, almost losing her balance.

_This is pure torture! So much for not suffering. _Videl thought.

"I know! I'll just get them all!" Erasa exclaimed as she took them all and paid for it at the cash register. "Now onwards!" She said as she pointed her hand 45˚ up.

Th two young adults left the store and wandered around someplace else. The whole time, Erasa was being her usual self by blabbing on about things that girls would talk about; clothes, gossip, latest famous couples/breakups etc. As for Videl, she completely fazed out thinking about other things. She would not from time to time so that Erasa didn't think that she was ignoring her. Furthermore, she would speak when asked a question, but the majority of the time she was in la-la land, with a depressed expression. Erasa finally stopped her continuous and never-ending talk and noticed Videl's face. She stopped and pushed Videl down to sit on a nearby bench. In doing so, Videl snapped from her trance.

"Hey! What gives?" Videl asked, clearly angered.

"You tell me what gives. You've barely said a word today and you look absolutely horrible." The blond one told Videl. The dark-haired woman remained silent and looked away slightly.

"You're really worrying me, Videl. Even Sharpner's noticed and that's saying something." Erasa finished off with a light chuckle. Still no response. "Videl, please. You know you can tell me anything." She added softly. Erasa couldn't see her friend's face, but something was up. Videl finally turned around and Erasa saw something she thought she would never see.

Tears.

**†≈Ω≈†**

Sharpner and Ayako were wandering around the mall, looking for something that would interest them. They passed a hell lot of women's stores which in a way did not interest them, but in another way, they wanted to stay...out in front of the stores. If you know what I mean. Wink. Wink.

They continued their stroll until they finally reached a sporting outlet. They entered and both decided to start with the shoes first. The footwear section took about one-fifth of the store. A collection of shoes were racked up on the wall. Sharpner grabbed a shoe that caught his eye and examined it.

"So, how's it going with Videl?" Sharpner asks.

"It's going good I guess." Ayako started. "But I think she's sad for some reason. I don't know why but she seems sad at times, even when she's laughing. It's like she's hiding behind a mask."

"I get what you mean. It could probably because..." Sharpner stopped before continuing.

"Because of what?" Ayako asked eagerly.

Sharpner shook his head, "Nevermind. It's probably a stupid thought."

"Alright." Ayako sighed and left, disappointed in being clueless to Videl's sadness.

_I can't let him know that Videl is sad over...Gohan. That would totally ruin everything._ Sharpner thought. _I wonder where he went though. He just disappeared a few days (or was it weeks?) after Kizaku's party._

Sharpner discarded the shoe and went to follow Ayako, whose hands were in his pockets and who was now leaving the store. Sharpner suddenly became worried about his friend, therefore he ran and caught up with him.

"Yo, bro! What's up man? You look off today." Sharpner said gangster-like, a habit that he's developed after playing some Grand Theft Auto. Ayako turned and smiled weakly.

"I just can't deal with this anymore. For the last year or so, Videl just seems so sad and I can't do anything about it!" Ayako raising his voice. "What kind of boyfriend am I? Does she even love me still?" Ayako shrunk down to Sharpner's height, pleading for a response that would cheer him up.

"How can you say that? Do you not trust Videl?" Sharpner responded. _Doubting is never good. Not a good sign in a relation - wait. What the heck am I thinking? I think Erasa's rubbing off on me. Man I've gotten soft._

"I-I, I don't know." Ayako answered with disappointment clearly showing in his voice. _Could Videl be cheating on me? NO! Don't think that. DON'T. YOU. DARE!_

"Well find out. C'mon, let's go now. We gotta meet up with the girls."

**†≈Ω≈†**

Sharpner finished up his last few bites and let out a man-worthy burp. At the food court, he ordered two McChickens with large fries and large coke with a large McFleury as a dessert. Videl had a beef teriyaki with a small sprite. Erasa just had a cheeseburger and Ayako had two slices of pepperoni pizza. Sharpner started to massage his big belly from all the food his eaten. His friends just looked at him in disgust and amusement.

"Ewww. That's just disgusting." Videl stated as she took a bite out of her burger. Ayako just laughed and burped himself. Videl turns to Erasa and asks, "Why are boys so disgusting?"

Erasa shrugged, "Beats me. Probably 'cause they're animals." Videl laughed at her friend's stupid joke. "You know Sharpie, you shouldn't eat so much in so little time. You'll get a stomach ache."

"Oh chillax 'Rase, it's coo - _GROWL!_" Sharpner suddenly clutched his stomach and groaned in pain.

Ayako spit out his food and laughed hysterically, "Your face right now is priceless! You shoulda listened to Erasa." He finished teasingly. Sharpner's stomach roared again, this time louder as he cried in agony.

"Oh be quiet!" Sharpner retorted. "Uggh...I don't understand how Gohan ate so much. And he never got sick from it!"

At that instant, pain flickered in Videl's face for a split second before returning to her old expression. Her heart clenched upon hearing the five-letter word that recently escaped Sharpner's mouth. Tears formed in Videl's sea blue eyes but she fought them back. She couldn't cry now. Not in front of her friends. Especially not in front of Ayako. No one but Ayako noticed her change in mood.

"Sharpie, we should go the doctor's. Your face is turning green!" Erasa exclaimed.

Sharpner just groaned again, "Ugghh...I don't feel so good." Erasa helped Sharpner get from the table so that she could take him to the doctor's.

"I guess we'll have to cut our shopping short." said Erasa.

_Thank goodness too! _Videl thought. Erasa said her goodbyes while Sharpner just groaned again. As they turned around, Sharpner let a big one pass (A/N if you know what I mean) right in Videl's and Ayako's food. The couple smelt the terrible odour and pinched the bridge of their noses. Erasa smacked Sharpner for his rudeness and apologized as Ayako and Videl just laughed it off. Poor ol' Sharpner; never changes.

**†≈Ω≈†**

Videl and Ayako were walking side by side, holding hands as they were on route to home. The day was still young as the sun was still up and the streets were still full of life. Street lamps were not yet lit and there were still many kids at the playgrounds.

Neither of the two barely said a word to each other as they passed many landmarks. Ayako could feel the tension grow between them two. Videl was oblivious to all this as she was still pondering about her ex-boyfriend who she has never heard from in the last four years. Why did he leave? Why didn't he at least tell me? These were some of the thoughts of the young crime fighter. Her face showed no emotion as Ayako started to worry about his girlfriend. The couple took a turn and entered the park where not many kids go to; mostly the elderly.

_Who is this Gohan guy? Why is it affecting her so? _Ayako asked himself. It suddenly clicked. A couple more silent minutes of walking passed before Ayako finally gathered up the courage to ask Videl.

"Videl," Ayako started. Videl looked up in question. "Can I ask you something?" Videl nodded slowly. Ayako started to sweat a little, re-thinking about what he was to ask. Should he ask? Or should he not? That was the question (A/N couldn't resist putting this in). Ayako sighed as he made up his decision.

"What happened between you and Gohan?"

Videl was taken surprise. _He did NOT just ask that. But how did he know? _Videl was hoping that she would be able to avoid any problems that involved that _boy._ Videl looked over to Ayako who was patiently waiting for a response. His eyes remained focused and intent. Guessing there was no way out now, she began to explain.

"It's a long story..." she started, but found out that she couldn't continue. Her mouth went dry and was immobile.

"Well I got time." Ayako stated as he checked his watch, obviously not giving up on this case.

"Please, I can't te-"

"Can't tell me? Why?" His voice rising with every word.

Videl was shaking her head. She just couldn't tell him. It would only hurt him and possibly their relationship. He wouldn't understand. Anger rose within her boyfriend. Ayako grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Why?" He was so mad that he was nearly in tears. Videl on the other hand was at the point where she couldn't contain herself. She pushed herself away from Ayako's grasp and turned her back on him. At this point, a couple elders who were around were very bothered by the situation that they were seeing. Some shook their heads disapprovingly at how the youngsters these day chose their partners. Others shook their heads, remembering all the times their wife or husband fought.

"I'm sorry. It's not for you to know." Videl told him quietly. Ayako's fists clenched. _She really is cheating on me isn't she?_

"If you've found someone else, yo-"

"NO!" Videl yelled, unable to believe what she was hearing as she faced Ayako "It's not like that at all." Ayako anger was washed away when he saw the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." With that, Videl spun around and took off wiping her wet face in the process.

Ayako remained still recalling what had just past. He raised his hands and stuffed them in his hair in regret. _I messed things up big time now. I just wished I knew what happened with her and Gohan. _Ayako suddenly realized that he had made her cry. It wasn't what he had intended to happen, but he regretted it. He should have never asked her. The muscled man started walking home slowly with his head down.

Videl just kept on running without stopping. A bunch of blurry figures of other humans and obstacles were what she saw due to the tears that kept forming in her azure eyes. From time to time, she would bump and run in to people, apologizing every now and then. This was so unlike her. Crying had never been her thing. She was always the strong girl who would never get hurt; would never get scared or cry. It was just so out of character. Everything had changed when Gohan had entered her seemingly perfect life. It was then that all her major problems had started.

_Why can't I just forget about him?_

_**Do you even want to forget?**__  
_

_Damn it. Why can't my heart and brain ever agree to something?_

Videl took a turn into a long alley by mistake. Hoping that there was a way out of this alley, she continued to run. The alley was not exactly clean. Not too much light entered, therefore making the alley seem darker than usual. Near the end of the path, she could see the sign where it says _Satan Road._ She was finally near home. Her safe house. As she was about to reach the end, two guys in full black and ski mask cut her path off. One had brass knuckles, while the other had a knife.

"Get outta my way you crooks. Before you meet my friend, Fist." Videl ordered.

One of them just laughed, "Yeah right! But can you handle all five of us?" Videl looked puzzled for she could only see two. A gun cocked behind the crime-fighter. Videl cursed herself for putting herself in this situation. She twisted her head around as she saw three more criminals rounded up. She was screwed._  
_

"Finally came out. We was waitin' for ya to come outta your house last night, but there were guards that were comin' 'round the corner." One of them said. Videl assumed that this was their leader as he stepped forward with the gun pointed at her face. _So she wasn't going crazy yesterday._

"Yeah! We got her now boss!" A smaller, more petite one exclaimed.

"We gonna get that all that cash now aren't we?" One jacked guy said. The boss just smiled.

"O'course." The boss walked up to Videl slowly. Videl got down into her fighting stance, getting ready for what was about to come. "But first, let's have some fun." The leader motioned his crew to attack. Two from behind her and two from in front. This wasn't fair. She wouldn't be able to handle them all at once like this. If they were all in front of her, then maybe, but not when two of them were out of her sight.

From behind, on of the henchmen threw a knife which Videl didn't see coming. It connected with her right leg, letting out a scream. She staggered a little and clutching her leg before regained her composure. She grasped the handle of the knife that was stuck in her leg and ripped it out. Another scream escaped her mouth. Blood started to flow out of her good leg.

_Damn, I can't fight like this. Especially when I'm injured like this. _

Suddenly, she felt another jolt of pain. But this time, it came from her left leg. She fell down to her knees, incapable of standing. She attempted to get up but every time she was up, she would fall back down on the cold hard concrete.

"Can we hurt her a little bit boss?" One of them asked as the four henchmen surrounded Videl, who was now against the wall.

Videl closed her eyes awaiting for the pain that was soon to come. Knowing the criminals, they never tell the truth.

_I guess this is it._

**_To be_ _continued..._**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER :P**

**So I kinda wanted to add some of Ayako's feelings into this to show what their feeling as well. Adds some more drama into the story I find. **

**Sorry for the long wait on this one, I am losing interest and finding no time but since it's summer, things might change. Also let me know what needs to be improved so that I can make better chapters for everyone. **

**'Till next time! Review!**


	3. I Haunting Past

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for taking a while but, thanks for waiting patiently. Loved your reviews. Hopefully more of those can come in. They are more than welcome :P There are some things revealed about the past here so yeah. Giving you bit by bit of information about that.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Dragonball Z. This is but a fanfiction and nothing more!**

* * *

_**Part 1**_  
_**Separate Lives**_

**Chapter III - Haunting Past**

_Last time..._

From behind, on of the henchmen threw a knife which Videl didn't see coming. It connected with her right leg, letting out a scream. She staggered a little and clutching her leg before regained her composure. She grasped the handle of the knife that was stuck in her leg and ripped it out. Another scream escaped her mouth. Blood started to flow out of her good leg.

Damn, I can't fight like this. Especially when I'm injured like this.

Suddenly, she felt another jolt of pain. But this time, it came from her left leg. She fell down to her knees, incapable of standing. She attempted to get up but every time she was up, she would fall back down on the cold hard concrete.

"Can we hurt her a little bit boss?" One of them asked as the four henchmen surrounded Videl, who was now against the wall.

Videl closed her eyes awaiting for the pain that was soon to come. Knowing the criminals, they never tell the truth.

I guess this is it.

_Continued..._

The criminals advanced on the injured girl, laughing maniacally. Their faces exhibited hunger, for blood, for screams, and something else. The look on their evil faces sent chills down Videl's spine. They looked like a pack of wolves ready to strike the weakest animal in the group. Ready to feast on their captives.

Videl sat their against the cold hard wall, waiting for them to unleash their wrath on her. She wanted to to back away from them and distance herself, but she was surrounded. She would never admit it, but she was always a little afraid when fighting criminals. Especially those who carry guns.

The four henchmen continued to advance slowly in attempt to intimidate the young lady. Her facial expression showed no sign but inside she was truly scared.

"Hey boss," The petite one said, chuckling slightly, "can have some fun with her? If you catch my drift."

The boss stopped playing with his gun, "I don' care what you do wit' her, just do it quickly so that we can git all d'em cash!"

All four black-suited men nodded their head with smiles. Oh boy! Were they ever going to have some fun. The smiles on their faces started to creep out Videl. She did not like this one bit. One of her attackers had drool rushing out of his mouth.

They're not gonna do what I think they're gonna do. Right? Videl silently hoped.

"Now, now pretty girl. Stay still alright." The one with the knives reached out in order to grab her shirt, so she thought. She slapped his hand away, angering the man. "You stupid slut. Just let us have our way with you and you'll feel less pain. Unless of course, you're a virgin."

Oh no! I was right. They are going to bang me. Videl mentally panicked. She was a virgin and could not and did not want to lose her virginity to low life thugs like these. She wanted to have it with someone she truly loved and one who returned her feelings.

Videl thrashed around as four pairs of arms held her down. One pair released her and started grabbing her where he could.

"NO!" Videl screamed.

Weren't there any people around? It's still early in the day. The grabbing and screaming continued for a little until she felt a hand slide down her belly and towards her sensitive spots. With all of her might, one of her arms escaped the grasp of one of the men and punched the pervert square in the nose. The man stumbled down.

"B*tch!" He spat at her. He took out his knife and cut her arm a couple of times where she screamed in agony. "That'll teach you."

"C'mon Reg, I wanna turn at her." The big man told Reg.

"I'm almost done with her." Reg replied. Videl screamed in her mind. She tried and tried but she couldn't escape. Three pairs of hands were just too much for her. Reg suddenly took his knife and brought it to the base of her shirt. He started to slowly cut his way up. Reg and his companions began to laugh in anticipation.

Videl close her eyes. No! Please. This can't happen. Somebody...help.

Videl waited for the air to hit her newly exposed skin and for the touching to begin again, but it never came. Instead, the laughing died down and she heard a WHOOSH and then a couple of moans and groans, possibly a couple of bone breaking and then four loud THUDS! Videl slowly opened her eyes and there stood someone she thought she would never see again.

"How dare you villians! Ganging up on an injured lady! Didn't your mother teach you better?" The familiar man said in a deep tone. He wore a red cape, a green tunic over some tight, black clothing, gloves and a helmet with two antennas sticking out.

The boss stopped playing with his gun once again and looked at the intruder in fear, "S-Saiyaman? B-but. You disappeared three years ago."

"It does not matter you wrong-doer! Prepare to feel the wrath of JUSTICE!" Saiyaman recited as he did his corny poses again.

Videl sweat-dropped. He hasn't changed at all.

"DIE! YOU MASKED MORON! DIE! DIE! DIE!" The boss yelled has he fired a round of bullets straight at the caped hero. Sayaiman advanced and dodged all the bullets. As he approached the boss, the boss backed up. In one swift move, Saiyaman elbowed the boss right in to gut, knocking him out cold.

Saiyaman turned towards Videl, his old crim-fighting partner. Her sea blue eyes showed fear and gratefulness. Tears formed in her eyes. Saiyaman walked up to Videl and carefully reached out his hands.

"Would you mind?" He asked her rather emotionless. Videl nodded. The Great Saiyaman gently picked her up, careful not to touch any of her injuries. "We should get you to a hospital."

"No. Please no. If my dad found out..." Videl protested as she grasped his green tunic tightly.

"Alright then, guide me to your house."

Videl instructed him to go down Satan Road which was just ahead and look for the bit white house. Instead of walking, they flew which resulted in Videl wrapping her hands around the hero's neck. She had completely forgot that he could fly. When they had reached her house, Videl pointed to her balcony and ordered him to put her down there so that he wouldn't be seen by the guards or her father. Hercule would just say something like 'What are you doing here you no-good-skinny-punk!'

Saiyaman lowered down and entered Videl's bedroom. It was the first time he'd been in there. Her room was very simple. She had a king size bed, with two bed-side drawers with two lamps on top both of them. She had a large dresser and a smaller dresser with a mirror; probably where she keeps her make-up. Although she was not one to do make-up. But it has been three years and a lot could change then.

The man in the weird costume gently put Videl down on her bed. He observed her and concluded that she needed medical attention. Being the stubborn and pride-filled girl she still is, she would never go to the hospital, much less see some sort of doctor. Saiyaman pulled out something from his pockets and offered it to Videl. To Videl's surprise, it was only a green bean.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a senzu bean. It will heal you in a snap."

"Why should I trust you?" With everything happening today, she was very cautious.

"You don't have to." He told her. Videl hesitated before finally accepting the medical bean. Just as he said, the cuts on Videl's body started to disappear and she felt an enormous amount of renewed energy surge through her. Her body no longer looked beaten up.

"I'll be off then." Saiyaman turned towards the balcony, getting ready to leave, only to be stopped by Videl.

"Wait." She said quietly as she grabbed one of his wrists, with her head down. "Why?" Saiyaman turned to her in confusion. "Why did you leave three years ago?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You can't or you won't?" The Satan girl asked. "Look, if it was because I kept trying to unmask you and telling you to get lost every time you help-"

"No. It's not what you did to me." But what you did to the other me. Gohan.

Videl raised her head with tears in her eyes. The gazed into each other, something the two hadn't done in a long time. Although it was with Gohan, not Saiyaman.

Slowly, the two heads were being pulled together as if they've done it a million times. They tilted their heads in different directions as their lips came into contact. A fire erupted within them. The two had never shared a kiss so passionate. Their lips danced with each other in perfect harmony. Neither of them wanted to pull away, for it felt so amazing, so good, so right.

But all good things come to an end. They both pulled away blushing, remembering they both had a boyfriend/girlfriend back home.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison. Saiyaman walked over to the balcony as he said sorry like a thousand times. Both of them slapped each other mentally.

I'm so stupid. Both of them thought.

Saiyaman looked at the time, which was

"Don't come looking for me...please." said Saiyaman before flying out the window.

Videl was left alone in her bed. She looked at her arms and legs, making sure that the wounds had really been healed. She thought about her day so far and how unusual it has been so far. First, Ayako asks her about Gohan, a name that would forever hurt her. Then she gets ambushed by a couple of perverted thugs. Lastly, the Great Saiyaman comes back from his disappearance to save the crime fighter.

She thought about how the Great Saiyaman seemed to have picked up a disliking to her throughout the years he's been gone. Actually, now that she thought about it, he's been colder to her ever since she broke Gohan's heart. The hunt for the man behind the mask ended long ago, but the raven-haired girl wished that she could confirm that Gohan was Saiyaman and vice versa. She'd be lying if she said that she was no longer interested in unmasking the masked hero.

Videl's thoughts were interrupted when there was knocking on her bedroom door. She turned her head towards her door as she watched it slowly opening. The head of Hercule popped in slowly, casually looking at his daughter.

"Hey sweet pea! I didn't notice you coming in." Hercule said.

"Oh hey dad. What's up?"

"Well...ummm...you see..." Hercule couldn't think. Should he tell her now or later. But either way, she would be totally excited. "Well I was wondering if you've been practicing at all for the next World Tournament."

"Of course! I am the daughter of the world saviour." The girl told her dad proudly.

Hercule twiddled with his fingers, "Hehe. Of course! You should always be prepared. 'Cause no one, and I say _no one_ messes with the Satans and live to tell the tale." Then he muttered something to himself. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And he continued laughing down the hall as he parted, probably to go watch another one of his _amazing_ videos of his victories.

Videl sweat-dropped. Just how much ego did her father have? Now there's a question she didn't want to answer.

_Great, now what am I gonna do?_

Her phone, with a private line I should mention, began to ring suddenly. Videl picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Videl." The anonymous voice asked. "It's me, Ayako." His voice was nearly inaudible, nervous to speak with Videl.

Videl was surprised to hear from her boyfriend, especially after what just recently happened. "Look, Ayako, I'm sorry that I-"

"No. I should be apologizing." He said interrupting her. "I shouldn't have acted that way to you. It was my fault."

Videl could not help but feel guilty, "No, the fault was mine as well. I know I should let you know who Gohan is, but I can't bring myself to." _But seriously, to think he doesn't know who Gohan is._ _I practically hung out with him, Erasa and Sharpner everyday. _She thought a little annoyed.

On the other end of the phone, Ayako sighed and thought about what was happening with their relationship. He might as well bring the news to her now.

"Videl, I...I'm." He stammered.

"Yes?"

The dark-haired boy sighed yet again, "I'm switching to a different university." He felt his chest lighten as he finally got out his secret.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Videl was absolutely distraught. Although, deep inside, she was happy. Though she doesn't know it yet. "WHERE?"

"In America. I'm sorry." Was all he could say. What else could he say? This was Videl Satan we're talking about. And a pissed off Videl Satan is something you would never want to see.

"What about us?" Videl asked lowering her voice as soon as she realized the effects of the move.

Ayako hesitated. What about them? Would they continue their relationship? Long distance? "I don't know."

Next thing the raven-haired girl knew, the other side hung up and she was left the tone of the phone. She let the device slip out of her hands and fall to the ground. She ran her hands through her hair thinking about today and how it got even crazier. Too many unexpected things happened which seemed all to bizarre. Did Kami hate her or something? What did she do to deserve this? She protected the city for years and then this happens. Why?

_First Ayako gets pissed at me for not telling him who Gohan was. Then we get into an argument which results in me running away, which is already out of character in itself. Then I get ambushed by a bunch of no-good low-life thugs. Saiyaman returns and saves me. We kiss. He leaves again suddenly then Ayako goes up and...breaks up with me? _Videl thought._ It truly was a crazy day._

Did he really break up with her though?

"Maybe I should go talk to Chi Chi."

**†≈Ω≈†**

Videl was in her jet copter flying fairly slowly to the 439 mountain area, where Gohan used to live. According to Chi Chi, Gohan came home one day with a miserable look on his face. She would try to talk to her son, but it seemed that he acknowledge no one. Not even Gotan and that was saying something. It was a week after Gohan encountered something he wished he never saw. It was after that one terrible week where Gohan seemed to have ignored Videl. His 'girlfriend'. Then one day, Gohan had just lost it and left home.

**Ω Back Then Ω**

_Chi Chi went to his room and what she saw caused her to gasp. Gohan had two large suitcases where he was piling all of his belongings into. His clothes, his pictures, even his old stuffed animals was put into the suitcase. Chi Chi entered the room slowly as she watched her oldest son packing to leave._

_"Gohan...why?" The former fighter asked with tears streaming down her face._

_Gohan stopped packing to reply bluntly, "I'm leaving this city."_

_"B-but why?" His mother sniffled as she grabbed a handkerchief out of nowhere._

_"Because..." He couldn't describe why. "Just...please save me the pain of trying to explain mom. I'll still visit from time to time, 'kay?" He looked at her with a pleading expression to let him be._

_Chi Chi's expression suddenly changed and became angrier, "What about your studies young man?" Gohan stepped back a little from the raging mom while holding his hands up defensively._

_"Don't worry mom, Bulma's got that covered for me."_

_"Alright." She sniffed one last time as she went to hug her oldest son before he leaves the house. _

_They pulled back and Chi Chi led the half-saiyan to the door. Luckily Goten was at Bulma's house. This would save one heartbreak for today. As Gohan lept into air to fly away, both waved at each other._

_"GOHAN!" The former fighter yelled. "I EXPECT TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE GRANDCHILD WHEN YOU GET BACK!"_

_"No promises though!" He yelled back. 'Geez, to think of all times she would say that.'_

_That was the last time Chi Chi ever saw her son. Well at least in that appearance..._

**† Present Time †**

Videl could finally make out the tiny house where the Son's lived. The place hadn't changed one bit. The house was still in a clear opening; woods surrounding the area. Deeper in the woods was where the river and waterfall were; the tall mountains further away. Beside the yellow dome house, there stood the one tree that had always been there ever since Goku and Chi Chi were newly wed. The picnic table was not to far away from the house and a little stream that ran by the building still looked clean and sparkling.

The raven-haired girl did notice something different though. On the ground, a few meters away from the front door was a jet copter. One she had never seen before. It was golden with some streaks of gray. On the side in bold black, it read: FX-400-CC. Videl's eyes widened at the sight of the copter. It wasn't even supposed to be out yet! How did...whoever owns the copter...have it already then?

Videl slowly landed her yellow jet copter into a clear area, which wasn't very hard considering the whole area was clear. Once landed, she hopped out of the copter and locked it. She approached the house when she suddenly heard a shriek echo throughout the house.

_Oh no! Chi Chi's in trouble! _Videl thought.

The cerulean-eyed girl ran to the front door and started to bang on it rapidly. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Chi Chi! Open up! What's wrong?" Videl couldn't help but worry. Chi Chi is like her second mother. She's lost her mother already, she doesn't want to lose Chi Chi either.

After a moment passed, the door was finally answered. But not by the older woman she was expecting. Shock was the first thing that entered her mind as the person who answered the door was a guy. No to mention a HOT guy. Videl felt herself flush from the man's appearance. The man looked around her age. He had short black hair, spiked up at the front. He wore a baggy t-shirt and baggy pants. Since he wore a t-shirt, Videl could see the muscles that this stranger had. They were BIG. Videl couldn't help but gawk at it for a few seconds. The man was taller than her, making her feel uneasy. He seemed like a normal guy but what really threw Videl off was his eyes. It seemed like it was an unnatural colour of green. Sea green-ish kind of green. It didn't seem real to her.

"May I help you?" The mysterious man asked...bitterly? Videl was still thinking about this guy. She couldn't put a finger on it, but he looked strangely familiar. The picture of Gohan kept popping into her head but this was certainly not him.

"Oh Videl! You're here!" Chi Chi exclaimed, breaking the crime fighter out of her trance. "What a lovely surprise. Although I think the racket you caused was unnecessary."

"Oh Chi Chi. I thought you were in trouble. I heard a scream so I assumed something was wrong." Videl blushing as she explained.

Chi Chi smiled. "Why thank you for your concern, dear. It's awfully nice of you." She then realized that the man was still in the room. Chi Chi mentally face palmed as she forgot to 'introduce' the two. "Videl, I want you to meet Gray. Gray, Videl."

The two young adults reached out and shook each others hands. Videl couldn't help but feel a little...weird...I guess that would be the word. Even this guy's touch was familiar as well.

"Nice to meet you." Videl said happily.

"Yea. Nice to you too." Gray said, forcing the words out of his mouth. _Again, _he added. "Anyways, I should really be off."

Chi Chi frowned, "Now? But you just got here!"

"Sorry Mrs. Son. I have some business to attend to." Gray closed the door as he passed by. You could hear the hum of the engine as his jet copter took off and flew away.

"So what brings you here Videl?" Chi Chi asked as she went to he kitchen. "Tea?"

Videl again was snapped from her deep thinking, "Oh...no thank you. I just came here for some motherly advice." Videl followed her to the kitchen. "Where's Goten?"

Chi Chi was preparing herself some tea and cleaning some dishes in the meantime. "Goten went out somewhere. Told him he could have a break from studying."

"Finally got him studying huh?"

"Mhmm." Chi Chi smiled. "Anyways. Motherly advice eh? I'm not your mother though."

"Well...you're the closest thing I have to a mother now so I needed some advice." The blue-eyed girl explained, as she sat down on the dining table.

"What for?"

"Well, my boyfriend, Ayako recently dumped me...I think. And I think he did it because I wouldn't tell him who Gohan was." She started to explain. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it Gohan was a guy I fell for accidentally while secretly both dating them. It would break his heart." At this point she started to break down and cry. The almighty Videl Satan crying. That's something that doesn't happen to often.

Chi Chi couldn't see her future daughter-in-law like this at all. Even though she and Gohan weren't together, Chi Chi had a feeling that something would work out in the end. Videl is her first choice. The mother stopped cleaning the dishes and went to sit beside Videl. She hugged her and started patting her back.

"There, there. Let it all out. I honestly don't blame you for what happened between you and my son. You never meant to hurt him." Chi Chi assured Videl.

"What should I do Chi Chi? I don't even know what's going to happen anymore. Everything fell apart when he left." Videl continued.

"Videl, I assure you. You'll find that special person who'll hold a place in your heart. You just have to keep going." Videl stopped crying for a split second remembering that phrase._ A special place in my heart. Mom used to say that._

"I believe that everything is going to change starting today. And trust me when I say that." Chi Chi told Videl.

Videl looked to her motherly figure, "How can you be so sure?"

Chi Chi shrugged, "Call it a woman's intuition." Videl couldn't help but feel that it was the truth. Woman's intuition eh?

"By the way, when arrived at your house I remember hearing you scream. Why was that?" Videl asked concerned.

Chi Chi froze and smiled to her happily. "Well you wouldn't believe it."

"What? What is it?" Videl asked curiously.

"Gohan's back."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! There you have it folks. Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. I would seriously love it if the reviews went up to at least 20. It doesn't even take long to review. Two words is good enough for me. Flames, comments or constructive criticism is welcome and is appreciated. **

**To be honest, I'm not sure how much time I will have writing this story so please bear with me!**

**-NinjaReads**


	4. I Prepare for the Future

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longer update. This one took me a while longer to plan out and my schedule is becoming hectic. Also it is a bit longer than the others. Probably my longest chapter yet. My brain is hurting from the one month of thinking. Yes I am making this up along the way, but I still have a decent amount of ideas. I have a somewhat built out plot. I've actually been dreaming of this story ever since I started to read some of the other fanfics I came across. I became disappointed in some of them so I made my own.**

**For the sake of this story, Bra is 8 years old. She is still fairly smart being the daughter of Bulma and all. Also, Gohan/Gray's hair is the same as when Gohan was 11 years old fighting cell. For his eyes, they really are green, not teal.**

**And I plan on keeping the amount of OCs in this story to a minimum so that I won't really have to make up too many characters. It would be hard to keep their personalities and stuff.**

**Without further ado, I proudly present to you guys the long awaited Chapter IV (4)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, anime or manga.**

* * *

_**Part 1**_

_**Separate Lives**_

**Chapter IV - Prepare for the Future**

_**Previously...**_

"Videl, I assure you. You'll find that special person who'll hold a place in your heart. You just have to keep going." Videl stopped crying for a split second remembering that phrase. A special place in my heart. Mom used to say that.

"I believe that everything is going to change starting today. And trust me when I say that." Chi Chi told Videl.

Videl looked to her motherly figure, "How can you be so sure?"

Chi Chi shrugged, "Call it a woman's intuition." Videl couldn't help but feel that it was the truth. Woman's intuition eh?

"By the way, when arrived at your house I remember hearing you scream. Why was that?" Videl asked concerned.

Chi Chi froze and smiled to her happily. "Well you wouldn't believe it."

"What? What is it?" Videl asked curiously.

"Gohan's back."

_**Continued...**_

_**(A/N So due to the fact that I totally missed the rule where it says that no lyrics are allowed, I have deleted the songs lyrics to "Payphone" by Maroon 5 from the this section of the story. So instead, click this link and listen to it while you read. Thanks!)**_

_**Cue Music - youtube **__**watch?v=5FlQSQuv_mg (won't let me put them together so yeah)**_

To say that Gohan had completely forgotten his first love and that he had without a doubt moved on in his life, is a total lie. He hasn't moved on at all. He still stays with the past where he wishes that it happened all differently. Not only does he lie to himself, but to others as well. Why did he do it? He wanted to let himself know that what's gone is gone. It's in the past. He can't do anything to change that. Gohan lies to himself to keep him going in life. To have some false faith in himself.

Ever since Videl came into his life, lying has become a natural part of Gohan. After the constant and never-ending suspicions of Videl, it helped him improve his improvisation and quick thinking with words. Of course, he is still the honest person we all know. But if lying is what it takes to protect a cause, whatever it may be, he will lie. Uncertain if this was for the better or for the worse, Gohan couldn't help it. Lying to friends was probably for the better in order to hide his secrets, but to family and family friends was for the worse. Chi Chi always knew when he was lying. In result, she would smack him with her frying pan.

Sure he's gotten himself a couple of new girlfriends in the past four years, but they weren't all that serious. Unlike Videl, those girls couldn't stand Gohan being all secretive. To be honest, after a while, he thought it would never work out with anyone unless she was strong-spirited. Come to think of it, Vegeta and Goku, the last full-blooded saiyans were all married to strong and spirited women.

The only girl that Gohan was truly drawn to was Videl.

_Damn it. That name pops everywhere. And here I was hoping not to run into Videl so soon. Do you hate me Dende?_ The demi-saiyan cursed to his old friend

Out of all his luck, the second day he's back and already he's seen her. The one who cause him all this pain. The one who pushed him until he could stand it no longer and was forced to leave the city he had grown to love. Despite all of this, he wished that he was still right beside her. Being truly happy and be the happy-go-lucky person he once was. Always carefree and happy.

_City you love? Pfft I think you mean the people, or should I say the person you love, in the city._ A part of his brain thought.

"Accck, NOO! SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled at himself.

Honestly, you can't expect Gohan to be fine. Not after Videl's pretend game of love. The city he once loved is gone from his heart. Not entirely, but the majority of it. He wanted nothing but to avoid Videl for his final year of university. She brings nothing but pain and annoyance to him now. Nevertheless, he probably wouldn't be able to stay mad at her considering his loving personality he inherited from his father.

He was now flying back to the city where he had just visited his mother. Although that visit was cut short when an unexpected visitor came - even though he was unexpected as well.

**†≈Ω≈†**

Ayako wishes he could say the same. But, no. He was the one who called it off. But why does it feel like he shouldn't have. For heaven's sake it was Videl Satan! Who else has a chance to be with her? Not to mention how rare it is for her to fall in love. It's like she's a tomboy or something.

He should be moving on. Not thinking about Videl. To think that he had once thought of having a future with the daughter of the world saviour, now blasted to pieces because of a decision. It was all it took. Everything that happened between them had been wasted. He couldn't make up his mind whether it was the right decision.

_What's done is done. I doubt Videl would ever take me back anyways. _Ayako thought. _It probably was a good call though, now that I think about..._

He knew that all good things must come to end. Somewhere in his heart, he knew they weren't meant to be. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, he had to. Besides, he couldn't go on. Today was the last straw. He had pushed her to her limits and in result, he made Videl shed tears. Sure couples fight from time to time, but this was different.

"What just happened?" Ayako asked himself. "Well...no turning back now." He sighed sadly as he placed the phone down and simply walked away.

What these two lucky boys had in common now though was that they both had regret. Regret for the same thing. Or should I say, same person? They regretted whatever bad happened between them and Videl, and both wished things had changed. But that's just life. It isn't fair. They both wished they had not let go of their loved one, but it happened anyways.

Now they move on with their lives.

**†≈Ω≈†**

Videl's heart stopped. Did she hear her right? Did she just say that her son was back? That Gohan was back? The very same Gohan whose heart she broke four years ago? The one who disappeared without a trace?

A part of Videl didn't want to believe that he was back. It didn't want to have to face her ex. The tension would be too much for her and she'll end up breaking down, just as she did today. Her mind would just freeze and become immobile. This part wanted to avoid him at all cost, and have absolutely nothing to do with the problem. Running away. But that's absurd. Videl Satan does not run away. Ironic.

The other part of her really wanted to see him as soon as possible. It wanted to search for him non-stop until she could explain to him what had really happened. To express herself honestly this time. To tell him that she was sorry for any pain and misery she may have caused him. She wanted to let everything out. Spill everything to him. If she kept everything bottled up any longer, it would've exploded.

"Chi Chi, please tell me that you did not tell what I think you just told me?" Videl asked almost not wanting to hear her response, though she already knew it.

"What? That Gohan has returned?" Chi Chi asked teasingly.

Videl mentally shut down for a split second before restarting again. "Are. You. JOKING ME?" She said, getting louder with each word.

The older female thought about it teasingly before responding, "Nope." She replied while popping the 'p' in 'nope'.

Videl let out a frustrated groan. What was she to do now? Would she hide behind her walls or would she go out and make resolutions?

This day just gets weirder and weirder. AND crazier! This was probably the hundredth time Videl's thought this. She couldn't decide if she was supposed to be happy or sad. Happy that Gohan's back, sad because Ayako broke up with her. F*ck her mind's in battle with her heart. But the thing was, who was backing up who?

"H-has he come b-by yet?" Videl stuttered. "Gohan, I mean."

A smile came across Chi Chi's lips. She rubbed her chin for thinking effects. "Hmmm...why yes he has dear." Videl's eyes snapped to the mother's direction. "Earlier today in fact."

"What? Really?" Videl sounded surprised. "When?"

"Whoa, calm down Videl. You just missed him actually." The martial artist responded.

_Darn it. But where could he have went? I didn't see him on the way here._ Videl thought. _Weird though. This is the second time where Saiyaman appears around the same time as Gohan. He has to be Saiyaman._

"If he comes by again, would you tell him that I want to meet him somewhere?" Videl hoped.

Chi Chi frowned, "I'll try dear, but I'm not entirely sure..." Videl just blocked out the rest of the sentence, not even wanting to hear what came next. Although it was obvious, she didn't want to hear herself. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right." The blue-eyed girl replied. "I'd figure it would be the case. Could you please try though?" The older woman saw Videl's pleading face. "Please! For your son?"

Reluctantly, Chi Chi nodded her head. Videl smiled and attacked her second mother with a hug, showing her gratitude.

"Thank you." The crime-fighter said. She glanced at the clock and realized the time. "I think I'd better head home now. My father would want me back for diner."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Goten better back soon." Chi Chi magically took out her frying pan. Videl chuckled knowing the boys and the Almighty Frying Pan. "Or else."

"Well, I better get going."

"Honestly, you're a fine young woman now. He shouldn't be so...restricting of you. I'm surprised you haven't moved out yet." Chi Chi responded.

"Well, you know my dad.." Videl saw the look on the woman's face,"...or maybe you haven't, but he always goes off and tells me 'No way! Now that you've gotten older, you're prettier. And that means you'll be attracting a helluva crowd of boys. And boys want one thing and one thing only. To get in your pants.'" She sighed and the other just laughed. Videl made her way to the front door and waved. "Thanks again Chi Chi. Take care."

"You too, dear."

**†≈Ω≈†**

_Damn girls. Gohan wasn't joking about them. They're just plain confusing...and scary._ Goten though as we was flying through the air over the beautiful Satan City. _I'm pretty sure nii-chan (A/N is that how you spell it?) is back. I felt his ki a while ago._

As for the girls, he was out with Trunks and he was with his girlfriend. Trunks may have just turned thirteen a few months ago, but he's already found himself a lady. Goten, at the age of eleven - turned eleven last month - was invited by Trunks and his girlfriend on a double date. Trunks and Lisa, Goten and Lisa's thirteen-year-old friend, Jane. Even though Jane was two years older than Goten, she was still attracted to the young boy. Pretty wild for an eleven-year-old. Just like his brother, Goten had his cluelessness and naivety, which wasn't that bad.

**Ω Flashback Ω**

_Earlier today, the two couples walked around the mall going from store to store, window shopping. Well the guys were window shopping anyways. The girls just bought everything they thought was super cute, super cheap or super shiny. What is up with these girls and shiny._

_Goten would groan from time to time when the girls weren't looking. Trunks would just laugh at him everytime. How he put up with it, Goten had no clue. Now he understood why Gohan always said that girls were weird._

_Trunks was absolutely unaffected by the actions and reactions of the girls. It was as if he had walked down the path a million times. Goten was awfully confused the whole time Trunks would laugh when the girls had their little conversation every now and then. Goten even saw Trunks lay a couple kisses on his girl's cheek._

_'HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?' he thought._

_When it finally does happen, the worst things just seem for the black-haired boy. When Jane and Goten were left alone for a couple of minutes, Jane was completely over him. She had this lust-filled gaze in her eyes. Her hands would crawl around Goten and he just freaked out. He would stay still not knowing what to do._

_"Goten, you're so cute you know that?'"Jane said seductively._

_"Umm...uuhhh."_

_"I want to tell you something. Something I've wanted to say since Lisa introduced me to you."Goten raised an eyebrow to her. Her face came closer to his as she confessed, 'Even though you're two years younger than me, I really like you.' Jane suddenly closed her eyes and brought her head even closer. Their faces were only so far apart, before a certain person called Goten's name._

_"SON GOTEN!"_

_The two, now blushing teens - really only Goten, turned towards the voice and their they saw a young blue-haired girl with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Goten's face immediately paled and felt a chill course through his body as he saw the anger in the girl's eyes. This could not be happening to him! He stood there, frozen where a girl had his hands all over him. If looks could kill, he would've died 8 times already._

_'WHY ME?' Goten screamed in his mind. "H-hey Bra." His hand went to rub the back of his head, just like any Son would do._

_"Who's that Goten?" Jane asked._

_"Err - uhhh..."_

_"What are you doing with this...TRAMP!" Bra was fuming._

_Jane snapped her head to Bra, "Excuse me? Tramp?"_

_"Yeah! You heard right! And get your hands off of my boyfriend!" Bra yelled._

_Jane froze. She immediately turned her head to Goten. "You - You LIAR! YOU WERE JUST PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS! I thought you really cared about me *sniff*...*sniff*..."_

_Goten frantically waved his arms around, "N-no! Honest, I do-" SMACK! The crazy-haired boy's head spun to the right in pain as he had just been slapped by Jane. Normally he wouldn't feel anything from such a weak slap, but he was caught off guard._

_"Don't even try!" With that, Jane left the two to go look for Lisa and Trunks. Goten was still standing frozen, still trying to process what was happening. He himself didn't have a clue what the situation was. But what do you expect from a naive and clueless boy?_

_Goten looked into Bra's eyes who's eyes held jealousy and anger. The demi-saiyan gulped and wanted to cry right then and there._

_"You're hopeless, Goten!" Bra left leaving Goten all alone._

_'What the heck just happened?'_

**† End Flashback †**

Goten reached for his left cheek which was still red from the big slap he received not long ago. He winced in pain as his fingers barely even made contact with his skin.

_How hard can a girl slap? At least it wasn't a frying pan._

The young demi-saiyan was now on his way back from his day-off from his mother's homeschooling. He decided to really step on the gas so that he wouldn't be late for dinner. Goten shuddered at the thought of being late. If you're mom is Chi Chi, or something like her, never be late or disobey. It could cause your death someday.

Flying above the city, Goten's senses began to tingle again. That power he felt a while ago resurfaced. The unruly-haired boy smiled fully aware of whose power it was coming from. If his calculations were correct - and they better be - he should be meeting his brother in about 2 minutes. He took off at full speed, eager to see brother all over again.

The young boy forgot the freedom of flying and being care-free. Throughout the years he's been studying, he's had less and less time to train or do something fun. All the studying was hard though. His brain would hurt after two math equations and some grammer exercises. He didn't know how Gohan could do any of this at his age. According to his mother, Gohan had already learnt everything he was doing when he was around 6 or 7 years old.

"Goten? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice. Goten stopped flying and turned to the man who had passed him as he flew. He studied the older man and he somehow looked familiar as well.

"Ummm...yea and who are you?" Goten asked suspiciously. Gohan gave his brother a funny look. The younger of the two finally recognized the man's ki signature and jumped at the older man. "Gohan!"

"Whoa there squirt, you've grown quite a lot in 4 years." Gohan said as he hugged his favourite little brother back. "How are you?"

"I've been great! Although I really missed you. Anyways, I want to say a few things: happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, merry christmas, merry christmas...well you get the point. Four years of happy birthdays and other things." Goten speed-talking throughout the whole few sentences. "Oh and one other thing." He punched Gohan as hard as he can right on the front of his left shoulder. "That's for leaving without saying good-bye."

Gohan staggered back a little, not expecting the punch. He saw the sad look on his brother's face and regretted not saying his farewells. "Sorry squirt. I promise to make it up to you." Goten's eyes lit up and his lips curled into a huge grin.

"Wow! Thanks Gohan!"

_Geez, he's 11 years old and he still acts like that little kid I used to know._

Goten's expression suddenly transformed into a horrified look. "Goten, what's wrong?"

"I really gotta get home before I'm late for dinner. Mom's gonna kill me!" Goten explained. Just then, a rumbling echoed through the air. Gohan bursted into laughter.

"And I guess you're hungry too. Well buddy, you better go on home and satisfy your hunger and live, otherwise we may never be able to catch up." Gohan joked.

Goten blushed red in embarrassment. "It's not funny, Gohan! Well, bye! I'll see you soon." Both waved farewell before parting ways.

**†≈Ω≈†**

_I'm starting to regret ever leaving Goten behind. He already lost his dad and 11 years later, his brother leaves. What kind of older brother am I? _Gohan pondered. He left for the stupidest reasons too. Unlike his dad, who left for the better of the planet, he left because of Videl. A person who had broken his heart. He left because he couldn't stand being in the city anymore.

Here he was now, roaming the city he left. The tall skyscrapers reaching for the sky, the busy highways, the sound of children in the parks; yes this was Satan City. It hasn't changed at all from what he could see. No new buildings, or and parks. But for some odd reason, he felt as if he was a stranger to the city. He knew the place but he himself was a stranger. This wasn't the home of Gray Sona. It was the home Gohan Son. By moving back into the city as Gray he would have to start completely from scratch; mostly making new friends and fitting in. Deciding that it was a good idea to mingle a little and get people to like Gray Sona, Gohan landed in an isolated area and began to walk around and find a good place to hang out. It was still 5 PM and his house in Orange Star Village wasn't too far from Satan City.

The dark-haired man wandered around, passing different locations of interest. He passed a library, a toy store and a couple of banks. He then spotted a Starbucks Café which caught the man's eyes. It was a good place to start talking to people. Gohan clutched his stomach as he realized that he was craving food. It was a win-win situation for him. He entered the café and stood in line. Thankfully there weren't too many people.

"How may I help you?" The cashier asked.

Gohan scanned through the menu above as well as the pastries and desserts. Since there weren't any main dishes for dessert, he would just have a 'small' snack. "I'll have a venti (that's the largest) Double Chocolatey Chip Frap, a dozen chocolate chip cookies, a dozen chocolate croissants and a dozen cinnamon rolls."

The cashier was surprised either by the order or the one making the order. "W-will that be all sir?"

"Hmmm...yep!"

Gohan got his order and sat in the corner of the store. The place wasn't too decorated, but not over the top either. There were a couple of paintings on the wall which didn't seem all too familiar. There was a door to the side of the café which led to Chapters, a book store that his mom had bought most of Gohan's education books when he was home-schooled.

He began to eat his food slowly but sped up after being unable to control his hunger. In 2 minutes, he had gobbled up all of his food. His eyes scanned the room to see who would be a good person to talk to. He noticed that all whole store was packed! There was so many people to choose from. The semi-saiyan spotted a few good candidates, but he could never find the courage to go up to any of them.

Gohan looked to his beverage in disappointment. So_ much for mingling._

"Hi there! Can I sit with you?" A voice asked. Gohan looked up and saw an auburn-haired girl who looked around his age. She wore a purple shirt and white shorts. Around her arm was a purse and around her wrist, some sort of handmade wristband. She didn't wear too much make-up and didn't look like one of those...ahem...slutty girls. "Sorry, but there is no other place so may I sit?"

"Y-yeah. Sure. Be my guest." Gohan replied. The stranger stared at Gohan suspiciously, which creeped Gohan out. Now that he looked directly at her face, she seemed familiar. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just that you remind me of someone I met 11 years ago." The lady replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, his name was Gohan and he was the nicest boy I've ever met, even though he did had a hand on my boob when he saved me from drowning." The auburn-haired woman explained. Gohan's eyes widened at her response, slightly blushing at the memory.

"L-Lime?" He asked uncertainly.

"H-how do you know my name?" Lime studied the man who somehow knew her. "Gohan? Is that you?"

"Yeah!" The two hugged each other for they were reunited after 11 years. "How have you been?"

"Well I'm living on my own now ever since grandpa died." Lime said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gohan sympathized.

"It's alright. He was a strong for such an old man." Lime said laughing it off. "By the way, I specifically remember your eyes being somewhat aqua-green colour. And your hair was a glowing blonde colour. Why is that?"

Gohan's hand found its way to the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Well I'll answer that some other time, but for now we should get caught up."

**†≈Ω≈†**

Videl had finally arrived home late after a long ride home, depressed and confused. Just as she had been all day long. She entered her mansion of a house and immediately went to the kitchen to look for some food seeing as it was way past dinner time. Finding a couple of roasted chicken and rice, she grabbed it and went to the dining table. Her stomach grumbled, notifying her that she was terribly hungry. Videl chomped down on her dinner like it was her last meal. As she finished, she patted her stomach and put the dishes in the sink. Not wanting to wake any of the servants or make them do a few dishes, she cleaned them herself.

After completing the small task, Videl marched upstairs and went down the halls to find her bedroom. The first thing that she did was get into the shower and wash herself, and wash away all the horrible moments from today. She stripped herself of her clothes and entered the shower.

_I wonder where daddy is. He did have something to say to me a while age before I left to go visit Chi Chi. _Videl thought as she finished her shower and changed into her sleeping clothes.

Videl plopped down on her bed, lying there in completely still. Looking to her wall on a bristol board, she had the pictures of Saiyaman and a couple of strings pointing to different pieces of paper which she had written evidence and main facts about the mysterious crime fighter. Videl sighed wondering who her hero was. She would never admit it to anyone but she had always had a small crush on Saiyaman. She'd save her so many times without her asking him to. He really cared for her.

Earlier today, Saiyaman had returned and saved her once again. After a 3 years of disappearance, he came back on the right day to save her. She was so scared at that time and thought that she was going to die.

_I'm so weak._

"Sweet Pea, are you in there?" Hercule's head popped in Videl's room.

"Oh hey dad, come in."

"Why did you come home so late?" He asked.

"Come on dad, I'm a little girl anymore." She said back. _I swear, I'm never going to leave this house. Even when I'm married!_

"Hmmm...yes you're right about that." The afro-haired man sat down beside her daughter and put a hand around her shoulder. "I've been trying to say this for a while now but for some reason I couldn't for reasons I don't know. But I'm gonna say it now. I know that you're a big girl now..." Great now he's beginning to babble.

"Dad."

"...and that you can take care of yourself..."

"Dad."

"...I can't believe that I've lived long enough to see this day..."

"DAD!"

"Huh?" Videl ushered him to get to the point. "Yes well *clears throat* I've come to the decision that you may move out." Did she hear him right? She stared at him in disbelief. "Not only that, but you can your friend...uhhh...what's her name? Oh yeah, Erasa can stay together near the school about five minutes to be exact. I'll be paying for all your needs and rental if needed."

Videl attacked her father with a hug. "Thank you so much dad." She pulled back. "But you do know that I'll be living in the outskirts of Satan City."

"Yeah well, Orange Star Village is only about a 30 minute to 45 minute drive from here. That's not too far." Hercule said.

Videl attacked him again. "Thank you so much Dad! I love you! You're the best!"

"Hehehe, I AM NOW AREN'T I? MUAHAHAHAHA! HERCULE SATAN IS NOT ONLY THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MARTIAL ARTIST, BUT THE BEST DAD AS WELL!" The hairy man boasted.

Videl sweat-dropped. _So much for the happy moment. Well, maybe life will start to change and look brighter now. My life IS about to change drastically now that I don't have to depend on Dad so much. Future, here I come._

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. There's chapter four for you. Again, I apologize for taking so long, I am getting busier and busier now that school is about to come up again. I am in the school musical and unfortunately, I have homework for the summer. I have to remember dances, my lines and put my script into a binder (much more to it than it seems).**

**I think I'm writing to much for one day in this story, don't you think? A lot has happened today. The break-up, a couple of reunions and life-changing moments. If you guys feel that way, don't worry, I plan to speed things up. And it would help if you guys told me what you're looking for in my story.**

**By the way, I re-read my very short draft which I made for this story and I completely messed up what I had made. Videl WAS supposed to know who Saiyaman was, BUT oh well. I'll just have to change it up.**

**Oh and one question. Is bonding by biting each other's necks really a saiyan thing? I've read a lot of other fanfics with Gohan and Videl bonding and all that sort of stuff. So is it actually real? Or did someone just had this great idea which then spread throughout this site?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter for it may be the last for the year. Yes you heard right. _SO PLEASE READ! _**

**I am not going to quit on this story...at least not yet but I am getting busier and busier. I can barely make a chapter now so with school, I probably won't even get a hundred words done. I procrastinate a lot so I am very slow at putting my ideas down. With that, I am deciding to become a summer writer. I find it easier to actually to my fanfiction stuff during these times.**

**You know, I think for the next chapter, I might reveal the past, I'm still deciding whether I should or not.**

**Please during that time Read and Review. I may be asking a little to much but I want at least 50 reviews by the time next year. Hehe. Maybe even a hundred. But please, take the time to review. It would help me a lot.**

**Thanks! REVIEW!**

**- NinjaReads**


End file.
